


onions in igloos

by TheGayOldSponge



Category: Brallon - Fandom, Peterick - Fandom, Pingu, Shrek, joshler - Fandom, petedon - Fandom
Genre: !!!, #joshyouoilyratunblock@fatsotyjo'sinstagram, BTW, BUT LET ME STOP YOU THERE, Dickslapping, I'm actually writing this instead of sleeping, Multi, analfooting, and a family of three to feed, and a speech to present, and joshs is more submissive, at 5 in the morning, because i got an imaginary vibrator so I'm good to go, btw josh is ugly and he should unblock me on instagram, but instead I'm writing shringu smut for the nonexistent readers, but irl, but its okay, but thanks to you guys, cheers - Freeform, cocklicking, comment if you think pingu tops, could be talking to her like the lesbian i am, doesn't include dildo weekend, eat ur spinach kiddos, fun fact, good for the menstrual cycle, ha, i bet theres a nutella sandwich moaning my name in the pantry, i do have a girlfriend, i do know that brednip urine isn't involved, i don't actually include any of these ships, i have an essay due soon, i havent eaten since lunchtime, i mean if you're like me and watch that $w33t bear/twink cockporn, i see how josh fits the bear role more than twink, if jenna wasn't in the pictur, im ignoring my 2 beut cats, it should, its obviously, like i hav peepl moaning my name in the panty, maybe ill include that bullet crab toot, non-consensual noots, not in tis fic, spread this hashtag, thats a heads up that this will be kinki tm, thats all I got, thats sad, thinks I'm done, tru, tyler tops, tylers personality is v much dominant, valid wa y to spend time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayOldSponge/pseuds/TheGayOldSponge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince charming kicks shrek out of his swamp, and in a desperate attempt to seek refuge he finds a lover on the way.<br/>will shrek find sanctuary and a romantic blessing or will he fart down the wrong trumpet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	onions in igloos

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for getting our meatcube fic to 3+ kudos and 200+ hits! we really spent a hard working 4 minutes on it and we couldn't be prouder of the attention its received. i can proudly say i fap to every hit we get which realistically shows how much i caress my sausage taco xxx

all he could think of was his failure, how he was dimwitted enough to not build that wall higher. it lost him his wife, his family, and most importantly his cesspit of a swamp. how would he know that slaughtering all the gingers on the planets a 'crime against humanity', says who! not shrek, thats for sure. but after being banished from wherever the fuck he lived, he needed a place to stay and quick.

he whipped out his magic teleporting captain america themed buttplug and gave it a goooooooooood succ. it took him to a land of snow and ice, far from what he wanted as a residential estate but what else did he have? he burst into a large igloo and exclaimed, "THIS IS MY SWA--", he was cut short of words, like an emo listening to welcome to the black parade, for lying in the floor was a stunning black penguin, shirtless and flippers spread.

"noot noot?", asked the penguin. shrek had no idea what this meant so instead asked for the creatures name."pingu", replied the penguin.

"thas a hella siq name buddio", replied shrek as he slowly removed his trousers. Pingu proceeded to noot in a seductive tone, shaking his fudge cave in unison. shrek immediately took the hint so knelt on the floor to level his length with the creatures digestion disposal unit. not bothering with foreplay, he stuffed his semen stick into the being with zero hesitation.

"noOOT NOooOoooOooT", moaned pingu as his anus was torn apart by the ogres gigantic sexy sausage. 1738 rhythmic thrusts later, shrek decided he wanted to spice shit up a little, so he proceeded to sit on the penguins beak. he felt every bit of it push inside of him, forced into a state of utter easy pleasure.

"noot for me, noot for me now", demanded shrek. pingu did as they are told and released a string of forceful noots that sent shock waves of arousal through the ogres cock pocket. [[sexe nooting display]](http://66.media.tumblr.com/a77a8b28f56795950589c30e189581c0/tumblr_nidbi0pX301rkljv1o1_500.gif)

this was all becoming too much for shrek and his powerful penis, and he released slime all over the igloo walls, staining them a muggy green colour.

"noot. noot.", said the exhausted penguin, beak coated in a mixture of ogre semen and faeces.

"foockin hell blimey slimy that was some #fine gay penetration if i do say so myself", exclaimed shrek."but i better head off. i have a mission to arse ape all people of authority and retrieve back not only my swamp, but my glorious wife, Cameron Diaz.". and with that he left the penguin in his igloo with only a bandaid to mend his bleeding torn anal cavity.

**Author's Note:**

> this is easily the most arousing thing ever ever written and I'm so proud of this
> 
> jk this is fucking shit lmao but if you wanna ;) hum;) on;) instagram;) my;) user;) is;) @fatsotyjo;))))P;;);;0;0


End file.
